Long Time no see
by IntellectualBadAss
Summary: The Doctor is still an emotional wreck after Rose's departure but after he finds a certain video on youtube he is more determined than ever to get back to her. Rose/Doctor. MARTHA BASHING to start but a suprising ending.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N **__This is my first ever fanfic OMG! lol . Hope you like it Please Review _

_Disclaimer - I do not own doctor who! _

Chapter 1- I miss you

The Doctor sat alone in the control room, It had been exactly a year since he'd lost _his _Rose. His heart still hadn't sewn up. There was no one in the whole universe that could take her place. The way she smiled, the way she dressed, the way her hand fit perfectly in his was totally unique. They thought they were unstoppable but then reality came crashing down on them, leaving them both heart broken and empty. In the great words of Shakespeare '_The course of true love never did run smooth.'_

He sat there, waiting for Martha to get ready. He'd been waiting for longer that an hour, What the hell was she doing?

"Martha get a move on!" he shouted up to her.

"Coming" she replied, walking down the stairs. She came into the control room, wearing the usual red leather jacket and jeans.

"What took you so long?" he asked looking up at her.

"Hello, I was straightening my hair" she explained pointing at her head.

He never understood why it took women so long to get ready. Rose used to do it too but never as long as Martha! She took ridiculously long.

"Well it shouldn't take you an hour and five minuets" he replied grumpily, he really wasn't in the mood for this, not today.

"keep your knickers on grandad" she said cheekily but the Doctor wasn't laughing. He just stood up and walked away

"Doctor, What's wrong?" Martha asked concerned but he just ignored her and carried on walking.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Rose sat up in her room, starring in the mirror her eyes were red and swollen. She hadn't slept much that night, in fact she hadn't had more than five hours sleep for at least 12 years. She had never quite moved on from the Doctor, her and Mickey broke up shortly after Bad Wolf Bay; still good friends though but really that was all she'd ever seen him as. Until she met the Doctor she didn't know what love was. She wiped her damp eyes and reached for her make-up bag. She had to say she must be the worlds best actress, to be able to hide most of the pain she was constantly in. People knew she wasn't the happiest of people in the world but know one knew why. If anyone asked they were faced with a deadly cold silence and the _stare _which told them they better shut up before they got there arse kicked.

"Mum" She turned quickly to see a girl stood in the door way.

"What?" She asked turning back round to hide the state of her eyes.

"Can you drop me off at school today please?" she pleaded. There was know way she was walking to school in the biter cold.

"Joanne, Why can't you walk it's not that far from the bus stop" Rose whined. Sometimes it was like she was the daughter and Joanne was the mother.

" well, number one it's freezing two, have a skirt on, three I've got mascara on and four I've just done my hair" she explained. She looked at her mother longingly. She had great, big chocolate eyes. She reminded Rose so much of her dad and the way she looked at her like that it was as if she was him.

"fine, get your bag I'll be down in a minuet" Rose said, rolling her eyes.

"thanks mum" Joanne said half way down the corridor.

Rose came into the kitchen to find her mum serving toast to the three kids sat at the table. She came up behind her little sister and pinched a bit of toast.

"MUM! Rose is eating my toast" she shouted at Jackie but she just rolled her eyes and looked at her two daughters.

"I never did" Rose said innocently, Smiling down at her younger sister.

"you two pack it in, you'd have thought you were as old as Molly" She said referring too the toddler sat at the opposite end of the table, happily munching on a piece of toast, coated in jam.

"Oh, look at the time. Better be getting to school. Amy do you want a lift," She asked, Amy nodded and smiled.

"come on then" Rose said picking up her keys. Both Amy and Joanne went rushing out of the door, with bags held over there heads. Rose followed out, unlocking the car doors so the two girls could get into the car with out getting too wet.

They drove down the road stopping at the traffic lights.

"so what have you got today Joanne?" Amy asked trying to break the annoying silence. She never had been good at been good at being quite, well that was defiantly inherited from her mother

"erm, I've got my GCSE science exam today shouldn't be that hard, my teacher said that I could do collage work if I wanted too" Joanne said, proudly.

"What year are you in?" Rose asked astonished

"Seven" She answered. Some how that really didn't surprise Rose that much. Another thing inherited from her father. When Joanne was a baby it didn't really bother Rose about the sleepless nights because most of the time she was awake crying anyway. She was so glad she had Joanne, it mad her feel like she still had a piece of him near to her.

There was another long period of silence but this time it was Rose who broke it.

"Here we are" She said as the car came to a Holt.

"Bye mum, love you" Joanne said climbing out of her car.

"See you after school, sweetheart, Love you too" Rose said waving at her daughter from the car.

"See ya, thanks for the lift" Amy said following Joanne out of the car.

"Bye" She said watching both girls walk into school. They were growing up so fast, she could barely keep track. Rose pulled out, back onto the road and Zoomed off.

A/N _please Review __J_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Disclaimer - I do not own Doctor Who

The doctor was sat upstairs in Rose's room, Looking at an old photo album of him and Rose. His eyes overflowing and his cheeks were all blotchy and tear stained.

Even though some of them made him smile, it always ended in tears. There was one particular one that he just stared at. It was on of the ones they had taken on a visit back to London. He couldn't believe that he could have been so happy, so care free, so in love. All that was over now, Rose was lost and was never coming back.

"Doctor!" he heard someone shouting down the corridor. He shot up and ran out of the door. Attempting to hide from Martha; it didn't work, She'd already seen him.

"Doctor, What's wrong? I've been looking for you for hours" Martha exclaimed breathless.

"Nothings wrong, now I want to be alone" he said walking down the corridor.

"If you don't tell me I can't help you" She shouted after him but the doctor had already disappeared.

She decided that a little detour was in adore, even though she was sure that she had seen most rooms in the TARDIS. There must be at least five rooms she hadn't seen. Suddenly quite an interesting door caught her eye. She didn't think she'd seen it before but what harm is it to take a quick look. She pushed the door open to find a bright pink room with clothes scattered all over the floor. It looked almost un touched.

She walked over to the desk were an open photo album was left. She glanced over to take a look. She was surprised to see the Doctor with his arm round some random blonde girl. They both seemed so happy and any fool could see the were madly in love. She'd never seen the Doctor that happy before and who ever it was she was very pretty and he obviously thought so too. She glanced over to the other page and to her amazement she found a pencil drawing of the doctor and that girl again but this time they were both leaning against the TARDIS, just lost in each others eyes. They both looked so lovely together. Martha felt a sudden spurt of jealously take over her mind. She looked at there two faces for a moment longer and then took a look at the rest of the drawing. In the corner there was a little note which looked like the doctors handwriting. It read

_My dearest Rose_

_Happy birthday! _

_Hope you like your present!_

_All my love_

_The Doctor_

"So this is the famous Rose Tyler" She said to herself, just as she did so, the doctor walked in with a box of tissues in his heads. She turned around in shock. The Doctor stood in the door way as shocked as she was. They continued to stand like this for about two minuets, until the Doctor finally snapped back into reality

"Martha, what the hell are you doing in here?" he shouted at her.

"erm…. I don't know,"

"Which room did I tell you pacifically not to go in?" He asked

"erm….. I don't know?" She said again, The Doctor looked completely and utterly mortified. She already knew she wasn't the top of his good books today and this definitely didn't place her any higher.

"Just get OUT!" he yelled still standing in the doorway, With the box of tissues still in his grasp

"Why won't you tell me what's wrong?" She yelled back. That was a really bad move because just moments later the tissues came flying through the air in her direction. She luckily dodged it and ran out of the room and down the corridor.

"I'll be in my room, if you need anyone to talk to" She shouted down the corridor and luckily dodged yet another flying object heading in her direction.

"He really needs to get anger management classes" She murmured as she walked into her room.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Rose lay on the trampoline, in the back garden, just staring up at the stars. She didn't care that the bitter cold was gradually numbing her. All she could think of was him. _Could he see this?, Did he miss her?, Had he moved on,Did he still love her?, Did he ever love her?, Did he know she had lied about been pregnant?. _All these questions haunted her every single day of her life. She was so lost in her mind that she didn't notice a young girl come to join her.

"You thinking about dad?" She asked gazing up at the stars, It made a change to see a clear sky. Normally she would just sit on her windowsill and look at the stars from there but today her mum needed the comfort.

"What….oh, yeah" Rose answered glancing over at Joanne.

"Don't worry mum, he'll be out there some where tying to find you" Joanne said snuggling up to her mum. The cold was certainly getting to her but she stayed put.

"Us" Rose corrected.

"I thought you said he didn't know about me?" she asked with a questioned look on her face. Her mum said that he'd be looking for them and that he loved them both; she didn't understand how some one could love some one they didn't know. It didn't make any sense to her.

"Well, I don't think he quite believed me when I said I wasn't pregnant and he must know he isn't the last of his kind any more." She said hugging her daughter tightly.

"I love you mum" She said sleepily as her eyes flickered shut.

"I love you too sweetheart" Rose said kissing her gently on the forehead.

_A/N - Love it? Hate it? I need to know please review _


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3

_A/N I'm so sorry, I've had a total writers block lol, and I've also been soooooooo busy it's un true. lol hope you enjoy it :D don't forget too review :) _

_Disclaimer - I don't own Doctor who or hero by Maria Carey :)_

Martha sat in her room, just randomly surfing Youtube. Why was the doctor acting so strange? She hadn't done any thing wrong. Sometimes he was really annoying, especially when he kept things to him self. Why did he do that? and why did he only have eyes for the past and not the future.

She clicked on a link which said '_Me singing-hero by Maria Carey'. _As they video started playing, Martha got the strangest feeling that she'd seenthis girl before, she only looked about 12-ish and had beautiful curly blonde hair, big chocolate eyes and the most familiar smile. Where had she seen her before? maybe before she had started travelling with the doctor or maybe not, maybe the doctor would know

_There's a hero if you look inside your heart,_

_you don't have too be afraid of what you are._

_There's answer, If you reach into your soul._

_And the sorrow that you know will melt away_

_And then a hero comes along,_

_with the strength to carry on._

_And you cast your fears aside,_

_And you know you can survive._

_So when you feel like love is gone,_

_Look inside you and be strong._

_And you'll finally see the truth,_

_That a hero lies in you._

_It's a long road,_

_When you face this world alone._

_No one reaches out a hand, for you to hold._

_You can find love, if you search within yourself._

_And the emptiness you felt, will disappear._

_And then a hero comes along,_

_with the strength to carry on._

_And you cast your fears aside,_

_And you know you can survive._

_So when you feel like love is gone,_

_Look inside you and be strong._

_And you'll finally see the truth,_

_That a hero lies in you._

_Oh ooooh_

_Lords knows, dreams are hard to follow,_

_But don't let anyone, tear them away, hey yeah._

_Hold on, There will be tomorrow._

_In time, you'll find the way._

_And then a hero comes along,_

_with the strength to carry on._

_And you cast your fears aside,_

_And you know you can survive._

_So when you feel like love is gone,_

_Look inside you and be strong._

_And you'll finally see the truth,_

_That a hero lies in you._

_That a hero lies in you_

_Mhhh_

_That a hero lies in you._

_"Thank you, Please leave your comments. Joanne Tyler"_

She clicked on the more info button, too well get more information. A short paragraph popped up saying:

_'Thank you, This song was dedicated to my mum and dad and dad if you ever achieve the impossible and get the chance to watch this I just want to say you'll always be our hero, literally laughs, and if you can could you possibly leave a comment or something just so i know you've seen it that would be great thank you 3, any way Please leave your comments. Joanne Tyler'_

"What?" Martha said out loud. She stared at the screen, mouth open wide enough to swallow the whole computer. She had to tell the doctor, no wait, he might be still mad at her. Well she didn't care because this was important, he needed to know. What would he say if he knew Rose had a child (well by the looks of it, said child was his too) maybe he would finally get over her? move on? Make him kind of happy she still had a part of him? maybe even look at her in the same way he did Rose?. in her wildest dreams maybe. She knew he was going too be really really mad, really really sad and he would most probably tear the wall down himself to get back too her. Maybe she shouldn't tell him, she didn't particularly _want _Rose or her daughter back on _her_ universe, especially not back on the TARDIS. It was the Doctor she had too think about though and she couldn't be selfish at this moment in time no matter how much she wanted too. She clicked less info again and off she went, back down the corridor, back to Rose's room. She paused at the door, maybe he_ WAS_ still mad at her?

Maybe she could go back a bit later on. No she had to get this over with now!

Her hand hovered over the door for a minuet and then she began too knock on the door. She waited a few minuets for an answer then knocked again.

"GO AWAY!" She heard the Doctor grumble.

"Doctor, It's important" She tried, If he didn't open the door there and then, then she would knock it down.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" He shouted, Why didn't she get the picture? Why did none of his companions ever listen to him?

"NO, It's really important and if you don't open this door, right this second then I'll knock it down with my..." She began, but was very rudely cut off by the Doctor, roughly, opening the door. He looked an absolute state, his cheeks were all blotchy, as if he'd been crying for longer than an hour, no doubt he had like but still. His hair was more fly away than usual and his eyes were dark and cold, They seemed too remind her that he was indeed over 900. She could see all the pain and heartbreak he had ever suffered just by looking into his sorrowful eyes. She felt so sorry for him, she could have cried.

"What" he asked cold-heartedly.

"erm I-I erm need to show you something" She stammered, her eyes were threatening to overflow with un shed tears.

"I'm not going any where" He said simply

"No, you have to come. It's really important, please" She asked as a tear made a damp pathway down her face. She looked at him with the most pleading, puppy dog eyes she could possibly do.

"Fine but make it quick" He said allowing him self to be pulled along by Martha.

They walked down the long, winding corridors of the TARDIS. The little walk was very quite not one spoke the whole way there. It didn't take them very long to get there anyway, so that didn't matter that much anyway.

As they got to Martha's door, She slammed it open and dragged the doctor inside. Her room was very tidy, Clean white walls with a white bed covers and a terquoise throw over. She had a white wardrobe, draws and desk. Her desk was also very neat, with a pile of pappers in a tidy pile and a special desk light, which clipped onto the side of the desk. She lead him over to the computer desk, where a video looked to be playing,silentley. She told him to sit down then hovered over the computer desk.

"Just watch" She said, she clicked play and stood back with a smug smile on her face. The doctor stared at the screen, listening and watching this beautiful, talented, young girl.

"She looks ever so familiar" He said, he took in all of her features and processed them through his mind. Nothing! he just couldn't remember where he had seen her before. He sat there pondering for a moment, Scanning his brain once again. His mouth dropped open, as a name flashed across the screen _' Joanne Tyler'. _Martha took note of his face.

Yeah that's why i brought you!" She explained smiling a little, she didn't know why she was so happy with herself.

"It's probably just Jackie's little girl, It must be like 12 years a head of us in Pete's world" He concluded.

_'Dam'_ Martha thought too herself. How could she be so stupid? The doctor was really going to be annoyed with her now! She took a close look at the screen and an idea suddenly popped into her head, she looked between the doctor and the screen a few times and then smiled.

"Have you got a picture of Rose on you?," She asked, trying to hide her strange, contentment.

"Why?" He asked, frowning at her sudden out burst

"just answer my question, do you have a picture of Rose on you?"

"erm...yes" he said, as he reached inside his huge pockets and pulled out a crumpled photograph. He stared at it for a while and then handed it to Martha, protectively. She took the picture from his shaky hands and looked at it, it was a picture of him and Rose on some wall which was over looking the sea. They were both smiling and the doctor had his arm protectively round her. They looked so natural and happy, his smile looked so pure, It was one look that she wasn't that familiar with. When the doctor smiled it was usually false or forced. Martha looked at the screen once again, then at the picture. She repeated this several times.

"What?" The doctor asked

"She looks like you" Martha concluded. The doctors face was a picture, his eyes were like bulging out of his head and looked as if someone had just slapped him across his face

"No she does not!" He shouted, more harshly than he had planned too.

"She does, she has your eyes and smile," Martha insisted. The doctor took a closer look at the girl, ok so she did resemble him a little bit but that didn't mean anything.

The doctor shook his head vigorously.

"Do you know who else she looks like" Martha questioned, a small smile began to creep across her face, She didn't know why she was getting so much of a kick out of his confusion.

"Who?" The doctor asked

"Rose" Martha said, she saw pain in his eyes, coldness and pain. What was she thinking in the first place she had just re-opened the scars that were already leaking.

"Shut up!" The doctor said, his eyes were a lot colder than before and they were a lot more painful now. He looked as if he was on the verge of crying. He turned to walk out of the door but Martha grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

"Just watch it again, please" Martha said, she looked up at him with total adoration in her eyes.

He kind of took pity on her and agreed to stay an watch. He stared at the screen, he was begging to see the resemblance in this complete little stranger but he wasn't in any position too admit it. He tried not too think about it and just listened to this amazing little singer. Her voice just made him forget about all his troubles and problems and just float freely amongst the clouds. His dreamy little scene suddenly came crashing down on him when Martha clicked the more button and began reading it aloud.

_"Thank you, This song was dedicated to my mum and dad and dad if you ever achieve the impossible and get the chance to watch this I just want to say you'll always be our hero, literally laughs, and if you can could you possibly leave a comment or something just so i know you've seen it that would be great thank you 3, any way Please leave your comments. Joanne Tyler" _Martha read aloud.

He stopped dead in his tracks. His Jaw went slack and he stared into space. This could not be happening, he couldn't have a daughter with Rose, no matter how much he'd like too he couldn't, or maybe he could wait yes, no, yes he could, oh no she didn't. He stared into space thinking of the time lines and stuff. She'd lied to him, why did she do that, he trusted her.

"How could she?" He murmured under his breath, just loud enough for Martha to hear.

"How could she what?" She asked, hoping he was still in enough of a trance to explain to her.

"She didn't tell me" The doctor said, still staring into space .

"Didn't tell you what?"

"That she was pregnant, she could have told me but she didn't" The doctor said as a tear made a path way down his tear stained face.

"Maybe she didn't tell you because she _knew_ you'd rip down that wall and be there for her, she _knew_ you'd risk both universes collapsing just to get too her" Martha explained, Why was she doing this? she was actually taking Rose's side, sticking up for her. She wanted so much to hate her but she actually took pity on her and for the first time she actually saw something different in Rose. Usually she just saw a pretty face, someone who was totally self obsessed but her little theory made her think.

"That's my Rose" The doctor chuckled, he wiped his eyes and gave Martha a large grin, which made her grin in return.

"So you going too leave a comment or what" Martha asked. He chuckled, logged in as him self and started writing a comment to his possible daughter. If she was he was sure that he had a very talented young girl. He smiled at the thought of Rose reading her a bed time story when she was little and tucking her into bed and giving her a gentle kiss on her forehead. No matter how domestic it was, he quite fancied being a dad again, it had been such a long time but he was certain he would be the best dad he possibly could be.

_A/N please R&R i need too know what you think it may seem a bit rushed and if it does I'm sorry about that lol :D hope you liked it. I'll try and update as soon as I can with the holidays it will probably be sooner but I've got too note down another fanfic before I forget lol anyway hope you enjoyed it._


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N Hey guys, I know I haven't updated in like 10 days, sorry about that but right I updated then I planned to write the next chapter straight after I updated but then I kind of got really busy all of a sudden and didn't have time anyway, on with the story. Please read and review. And if you have any ideas for the next chapter, make sure you tell me and I will try and include them all best I can :D Thank you too all the people who reviewed. Free bananas for all of you 'Good source of potassium' as said by the 9Th Doctor._

**Disclaimer ****- I still do not own doctor who**

**Chapter 4**

Joanne ran home as fast as she could, her legs nearly buckling underneath her. She was so tired but she couldn't stop, She had too get to her mum, she had to tell her. She peered down at her watch, she'd been running full speed for at least half an hour and she'd almost run a mile, she was nearly there.

_'just 1 more minuet' _She told herself as she neared the gates to the Tyler mansion. She paused at the gates and waited for them to open. She wondered what her mum would say when she found out.

The gates opened and she sprinted inside, she crashed through the door and ran too the kitchen.

"Grandma-where's-my-mum" She panted, She couldn't breathe, she felt as if she could drop dead any second.

"In the lounge why?" Jackie said, but didn't get an answer as the little girl had sprinted off down the corridor.

"Kids!" Jackie muttered, as she took another sip of her coffee.

"Mum!" Joanne shouted as she burst into the lounge. Rose caught her daughter in a tight hug.

"What is it?" Rose asked, hushing her daughter.

"Guess what I've just seen" She panted, Her mum pulled back and looked into her eyes. A glint of hope in her eyes.

"What?" She asked, kind of worried in case some strange kind of alien was invading the local corner shop or something stupid like that but also kind of hopeful in case she had seen an odd man step out of a blue telephone box.

"You know at school, right, i was on the Internet and I looked on the school website and the cast list for the school play, Annie, was up" She said grinning up at her mum.

"And?" Rose asked.

"I'm Annie!" She shouted, as her mum gave her a bone crushing hug.

"I'm so proud of you" Rose said still hugging her as tight as she possibly could. She was the luckiest mum in the world not only was her daughter more intelligent than the whole school but she was also able too get the main part in her first year at high school. It made Rose think, The doctor would be so proud of there little girl, if he could just see her perform, see the way her eyes lit up when she stepped out on too the stage, be filled with the same pride that she was when she got awards at school for whatever occasion. But he was far away with no chance of getting back too her.

"Mum, hate too break the hug but I need too go revise my lines" She said happily, skipping too the door.

"If you need any help I'm just down here" Rose said smiling back at her. She sighed when she exited the room. She'd kind of hoped that she'd seen a little, blue, box appeared in the court yard. She was very pleased and proud of her daughter but she was a little disappointed because she's really wanted it had been something too do with the doctor.

Joanne climbed up the stairs, well more like crawled up the stairs as she was still out of breath. Who'd have thought running could tier a girl out so much. She walked too her bed room door, and slumped in side. Her room was absolutely ignoramus, it was like three regular sized living rooms put together. It relatively neat with three white walls and one crimson one, where her computer desk and book cases were. She had a double bed, with a crimson cover, which had two white flowers on it and a white throw over. In one corner of her room she had a plasma T.V and a crimson sofa bed, with three been bag chair things near the sofa. In the other corner she had two full length mirrors and a ballet bar, with a proper dance floor and stereo. Even though there was a dance studio upstairs she liked to practise in her room. She walked up to her computer desk and sat down. She decided too check her emails, as she hadn't checked them in a few days, so she was bound to have at least 10. She logged onto the internet and clicked on her email. They all read exactly the same_ someone has commented on your video._ She clicked on the first one and clicked the link for it. She walked over too her book shelf and pulled out a scrap book, It had been her mums but she had given it too her. She looked through it quickly and walked back over too her desk, where her video had started too play. She gently placed the book on top of the computer desk and scrolled down too the bottom of the page and began reading the comments, They were all mostly like _'you have a lovely voice' _or _'I wish I could sing as good as you' _or even_ 'OMG!! I totally love your voice you could be famous' _she chuckled too herself and carried on reading her comments. She reached the top one, This was entirely different,

_'Do you know someone called Rose Tyler? Oh great video by the way. Please respond ASAP' _ok, Strange comment. Oh well, she clicked the reply button.

_'of course I do she's my mum why? thanks for the comment any way' _she typed.

She minimized AOL and walked over too her walk in wardrobe. She got out her ballet tights and black leotard, with four crossed straps, and Pointe shoes. She quickly got changed and tied her long, curly, blonde hair in a neat bun. She walked over too her stereo and put a random piece of classical music on and began her daily ballet practise. She started by rising up onto demi Pointe then onto full Pointe back down too demi Pointe and down four times in first, then repeating in second, third, fourth and fifth. She was half way through stretching her legs when her computer started flashing and shouting "_you've got mail_" She quickly ran over too the computer desk and clicked onto her, newly received, email. She clicked the link and once again her video began playing. This time the message read.

_'Because erm, well, I think I could be your dad. As crazy as that might sound I think its true. Joanne I'll try and get too you and Rose as quickly as I can. I promise!"_

Joanne Stared at the screen. Her jaw went slack, Her eyes went blurry, Her legs buckled and SMACK! she fell too the ground. She stayed there stunned, physically unable too move or even speak.

_'What is happening?, It's impossible!' _She thought.

She managed too be able too scream at one word, which was a start, she supposed.

"MUM!!" She screeched at the top of her voice. The one word that came too her head any time she thought about her dad was 'mum', she had no idea why though it just did. She managed too compose herself enough too be able too sit on her computer chair.

She sat down and breathed deeply, the whole situation was very melo-dramatic, well, that's what you tend too get if you have too pretend everyday of your life, You do tent too be a bit of a drama queen. Who could blame her, she couldn't tell everyone that she was actually half galefraiyen, half human and that her mum and grandma are from a parallel universe.

All of a sudden her door swung open, standing in the doorway was Rose. She had a mix of relief and fear in her eyes.

"What?" Rose asked, the young girl who was sat in front of her.

Joanne glared at her_ 'go on just tell her, just come right out and say it' _she though

"I just erm...well" She stammered. _" you can't tell her, she'll get all hopefully and then get let down when he doesn't show up, He had told her before that it was impossible and he was, apparently, a man of his word. It would break her heart even more and you know it!" _The little voice in the back of her head squealed. Maybe it was right, well for now it was right, but she could always just tell her later.

"I-I erm I can erm do a double pirouette on Pointe!" she said, ok it wasn't the best excuse ever but it would do.

"Oh my god, JOANNE! you had me petrified, I thought some random cyber man had come and shot you, never do that again young lady you promise?!" She exclaimed, grabbing her daughter and pulling her into a close hug.

"Sorry mum" Joanne said hugging onto her mum. Rose stood up and looked at her daughter.

"Lets see then,"

"What?,"

"Your pirouettes!" Rose exclaimed, looking at her as if it was the most oblivious thing ever. Well it was, wasn't it?

"Oh yes, yes the pirouette" Joanne said running over too her dance floor. She prepared her arms into 3rd, her feet into 5th and whoosh, She span round twice. Raising onto full Pointe and back down into 5th again. Rose applauded, Joanne and gave her a grin full of pride.

"Well done, love. Oh yeah your dinners ready!" Rose explained. Joanne ran out of the room, She was starving doing ballet and been shocked beyond words really worked up an appetite.

"You left your..." She stopped when she realised Joanne was long gone.

"Kids!" She muttered under her breath, she walked up too her computer desk and realised that she had left a video playing. She clicked the pause button and scrolled down to see if there were any positive comments about her daughters angelic singing. She scrolled up, scanning each comment carefully.

_'Do you know someone called Rose Tyler? Oh great video by the way. Please respond ASAP'_

_'of course I do she's my mum why? thanks for the comment any way' _

_'Because erm, well, I think I could be your dad. As crazy as that might sound I think its true. Joanne I'll try and get too you and Rose as quickly as I can. I promise!'_

"What?" Rose said glaring at the screen.

_A/N- I found this chapter really hard to write, it may seemed at bit rushed and if it does I'm really really sorry and hopefully it will get better. Erm as I said before if you have any ideas for future chapters let me know please :D please reveiw :D thank you _


	5. AUTHORS NOTE

_Hello my lovely people. I'm not going to be updating for like about a month because I've broken my fingers and I've got a show coming up oh yeah and then i'm going on holiday my life is so busy lol so I'm really sorry :( I'll have it done as soon as possible XxX _

_**PLEASE READ VERY IMPORTANT**_

_Right I've been thinking up the plot for my next chapter but I don't know weather my idea will work so here goes . Right I was thinking that Rose could have like not told Joanne about been half alien and there. like having an argument an she shouts "FOR ALL I KNOW I COULD BE HALF ALIEN!!" and then like the whole truth like unravvels but I think that might be a bit of a risk It would be brill if I could pull it off but If it went wrond it could be sooo bad _

so which do I choose the safe option or the dangerouse one? please I really need your help!!


	6. Chapter 5

**chapter 5 **

_A/N - Hello my lovely people, Yes I am back I little later than I thought (I kind of broke my finger and I can't type that fast with one hand and I've had a show, Which went very well for those who were wondering and then I went on holiday). Well you know what its like :D well thank you very much too the people have already reviewed but some more would be amazing. If you have any ideas feel free too let me know!! again please read and review. _

Disclaimer- still not owning Doctor who though

"JOANNE! GET YOUR ARSE UP HERE NOW!!" Rose yelled at the top of her voice. Her voice echoed through every inch, corner, room of the house. She looked as if she was on the verge of exploding!

Joanne ran up the stairs full pelt _'What have I done now' _she thought to herself. Her mum had been a bit snappy lately, why? she didn't quite know, probably something to do with her mysterious dad, that no one ever talked about. She ran through the door panting.

"What?" She asked looking at her mum.

She actually stepped back in fear, she knew that look, a look of pure anger and loss, she'd seen it in one of her dreams but it wasn't usually her mum that wore it. It was a man with brown hair, stuck up in all directions. He had big chocolate eyes, smiler to her own, that would either make you melt with pure happiness or run away and hide. He was very tall and very skinny and he always wore the same blue pin-stripped suit and brown trench coat. _She_knew he was harmless but sometimes depending on which dream it was he could actually come across quite scary. She also knew that he was a good man and very protective over his loved ones but he contained so much guilt and anger and sorrow that, she thought, sometimes he forgot that he was still aloud to love and live and be happy.

But he was just a dream, a pure figurement of her imagination and nothing would ever change that.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING TALKING TO A _**RANDOM STRANGER!!**_ ON THE INTERNET!?" Rose screamed at Joanne. Joanne stepped back a minuet, totally shook with shock.

She thought over a few things in her mind and a frown appeared on her youth full face.

"Hang on a minuet mum, you're the one who's completely obsessed with finding dad, I thought you'd be pleased!" Joanne said staring at her mum.

"Joanne, It could be a SICK, PERVERT, Just because he says he's your dad doesn't mean he actually is. How STUPID can you be!!" She shouted back.

"Well sorry for trying to help! You know you're not the only one who wants dad back, I mean I don't know much about him cause you NEVER talk about him!! You know how hard that is not knowing who half of me is. For all we know he could be on a planet some where dying and who's there no one!!" Joanne shouted back. A tear making a damp path down her face.

"Don't you think I feel like that? If I hadn't have been pregnant with you I would have probably not been here today. I don't want you getting into any trouble because i couldn't live with myself to know I have lost the two people I love most." Rose said quietly moving towards her tearful daughter.

"I just want too meet him so desperatley that I'm willing too do anything to get him back too us" She cried into her mums arms.

"I know darling but it could be a trap. Just promise me no more dodgy E-mailing?" Rose said clutching onto her daughter for dear life, not wanting too let her go.

"but mum what if it's him a-and were missing our opportunity?" Joanne panicked, the last thing she wanted too happen was for her mum to miss this opportunity. The only reason she had posted the video was in hope of her dad finding it.

"Trust me your dad would not have a you tube account, he doesn't have time for things like that" Rose chuckled as she stroked her daughters head protectively.

"If you say so" She said snuggling down into her mothers embrace.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Martha was sat watching the video again, every time she watched it recognised her more of either the doctor or Rose. She held such jealousy over Rose that it made her feel physically sick too even think about her. She didn't understand why the doctor loved Rose and not her. She was a lot prettier than Rose and probably ten times smarter not to mention more intellectual. To her Rose looked like a dumb blonde which was no deeper then a Petra dish.

"MARTHA!!" the doctor shouted from the library, he sounded rather exited.

Martha a rose from her currant position, at her computer desk, and began a gentle power walk to the library. She strolled in and gaped at the doctor. He was sat in the center of the biggest Library, she had ever seen, surrounded by, what seemed like, hundreds of books, Grinning his face off.

But she couldn't help but smile along with him.

"What you so happy about?" Martha asked, chuckling a little bit.

"I've got it" The doctor beamed, holding one of the many books as if it were the most delicate thing in the world.

"Got what?"She asked, a hint of knowing in her eyes but she kept on smiling.

"I've found a way too get back too Rose" She doctor said beaming even more, if possible.

Martha found that same sick feeling over whelm her again, her smile faded and her eyes shone with unshed tears

"How do you know it'll work?" She chocked

"I just do trust me," The doctor beamed. He noticed the sorrowful look in her eyes.

"Are you ok?" He asked, his smile fadding a little bit

"Yes of coarse, never happier," She gave him a fake smile.

"Actually I'm a bit tired I think I might take a nap, call me when your ready, Night!" She said and shot out of the library.

Tears ran down her face and her stomach ached. She had never experienced a pain like this before it felt like someone was constantly ripping her heart in too tinny little pieces and the pieces would never be able to stick together again.

She ran into her room and collapsed onto the bed and began sobbing. What was this doing to her, she felt weak and helpless and she didn't know why. But there was only one person who she was willing too blame right now and that persons name was Rose Tyler. Whenever she met this blonde bimbo, she was going too pay, some how someway, she was going too pay.

Martha fell into a deep sleep, she disieded her plans of revenge would wait untill tomorrow.

_A/N - hey guys I know i haven't updated in like forever but here it is and I know it seems very rushed but once again my schedual is filling up fast lol. So anyway please review :D_


	7. Chapter 6

**chapter 6**

_**A/N - **__Hey guys, I know I haven't updated in like forever but I've like just got back from my holidays and I've only just found time to start writing again hee hee :D So I hope you enjoy and as always please review it might encourage me too type faster :)_

All of a sudden Martha was thrown out of bed, as the TARDIS came too a holt. She rubbed her sore back and stood up from her tangled position on the floor.

"Martha we have arrived" The doctor yelled

Martha groaned as she walked down the corridor and into the control room, too see the doctor giving a huge smile her that melted her heart. She had never seen him smile like this like ever, If Rose made him this happy then maybe she wasn't so bad after all. Nope Rose had caused her too much pain too even contemplates looking back, If she couldn't have the doctor then no one could.

"Great" Martha exclaimed putting on a fake smile. This was going to be fun, seeing the look on there faces.

"I've told them that they shall be expecting us in a while,"

"How?" Martha asked.

"YouTube, I love it now you can watch like everything you could possibly imagin. Not to mention all the fan videos and..."

"Doctor!" Martha said, He really got on her nerves sometimes, especially when he rambled on about anything and everything.

"Sorry, just got carried away. Martha you don't know how exited I am. I haven't been this happy in a long time." And with that the doctor hurried out of tardis and into the winter, evening air. He looked up to see the sky darkening but he could make out the zeppelins in the sky. He began laughing, awarding some very strange looks of random by passers, Martha emerged from the TARDIS

"Can you stop laughing and get this over with, please?" asked Martha in a really harsh tone, well she hadn't meant for it to come out like that but it had.

"You don't have to come, you can just stay in the Tardis!" The doctor said slightly agitated.

"Sorry I didn't mean to say it like that, it's just your stood there laughing your socks off and people are beginning to get scared. If you don't watch it the men with the white jackets may come and take you away" she said sarcastically.

"Ha Ha very funny. Come on we'll get a Taxi to the Tyler Mansion" He said walking towards the taxi.

"She lives in a mansion?"she said running after him

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Joanne sat in her room, looking out of her window at the sky slowly changing into darkness. She was wearing some long, worn in, pj bottoms., which had different greens merged together in a checked pattern and a plain white vest top. She was humming a strange tune she didn't know where she'd learnt it from but it always stuck in her head. It was like her private little lullaby, which no one else understood.

There was a knock at her door and her head jolted round. It took her a moment to get out of her little day dream before she called out.

"Come in!"

Rose appeared at the door, smiling she was in her pj's too; she was a short silk night dress which was pink with green frills.

"Are you ok sweetheart I've hardly seen you this evening?" Rose asked, sitting down next to Joanne on the windowsill.

"Yep, I'm fine." She replied, putting on a fake smile but Rose saw right through it.

"No you're not I can tell something's wrong" Rose said matter of factly, putting her arm around Joanne.

"I's just dad, I think he's out there, I can feel it. He seems to be reaching out to me or something, He is close I know he is, he has come back for us! " Joanne exclaimed.

Rose sat there not knowing quite what to say. She remembered the Doctor talking to her about Time Lords been interlinked telepathically, and that they can feel one an others presents or something like that. What if the Doctor was back, What if he had come back for them? Loads of questions were once again buzzing through her mind. She looked at Joanne; she could see her big chocolate eyes, warmly gazing up at her. She wanted so much to believe that he might be there; over the years she had lost hope that one day her would find her and she had learned to just get on with life as it came.

"Joanne, you know how much I want to believe you but I can't and I don't think you should get your hopes up either because if he isn't here and it's a false alarm then it will hurt so much more if he doesn't come." Rose said avoiding eye contact.

"Mum! How can you be saying this? I remember when I was little and every night you used to tell me we would be going tomorrow, that daddy would pick us up and we would all live happily ever after and you used to have a bag packed just in case he came. Where has your sprit gone, when did the old Tyler flame die out? Why can't you believe me and be exited. It's almost like you don't wasn't dad back!" Joanne explained, moving over to her bed anger welling up inside of her.

"How could you think that. Your father is the only man I ever loved and I cry over him every day but I have come to face the fact that he isn't coming back for us. It's been 11 years Joanne what makes today any different hugh? " Rose said raising her voice, running over and grabbing her by the shoulders

"You said he would come back for us, in fact yesterday you told me that he was going to come back for us but no not anymore all of a sudden it's like you don't even care!" Joanne said tears leaking from her beautiful eyes.

"I'm sorry Joanne, I don't know what has gotten into me. I just feel like I'm in utter darkness and no matter how hard I look I just can't see a light anywhere I need your father, Joanne, I don't just want him, I need him. I need you, I need the TARDIS, I need home" And with that Rose burst into tears. Joanne was a little taken back by her mothers' sudden flood of emotion but she tried her best to comfort her. Joanne stayed hugging her mum for about an hour until, Rose fell into a deep sleep.

At that moment her computer flashed on

"_You've got mail" _It beeped.

Joanne gently lay her mums head on the pillow and rushed over to the computer. She clicked on her E-mail it said...

_Service YouTube – someone has written you a comment on your video "Me singing–hero by Maria Carey"_

She clicked on the link and, once again, her video began to play. She scrolled down to her latest comment and read it aloud.

"Hello Joanne, me again. I am just typing to tell you I am on my way I should be here soon. If something goes wrong with the Tardis or something I will be sure to let you know but as far as I know it should be a smooth ride. I am set to land at about 8:30 – 9:00 ish but you know me with my times and dates, well I'm sure Rose told you of me, at least I hope she did. Ask her if she remembered the time we went to Cardiff Christmas eve and we all almost got killed by the Gelth. Good times, Good times. Alright then see you as soon as possible. All my love

The Doctor

Xxx" She read aloud.

All of a sudden she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around in utter shock to see her mother stood behind her smiling softly at her.

"Is it my daddy?" Joanne asked, In an extremely childish voice.

"Yes, yes it is sweetheart" Rose said, putting her arms around her daughter and holding her tight.

_**A/N – **__hey guys what did you think love it, hate it, want to eat it? I need to know please review. It might encourage me to type faster :D xxx _


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

_**A/N – **__Thank you so much for the reviews, I really appreciate them :D I hope you are enjoying the story I don't think there will be many more chapters, two or three at the most. Sorry it's been so long and as always please read & review. On with the story._

_Disclaimer- I do not own Doctor who!_

The Doctor and Martha sat in the back of the Taxi in silence. It wasn't a full on awkward silence but it was rather uncomfortable. Martha was sat looking out of the window solemnly and the Doctor was looking at him hands, he had never been good a silences, they rarely lasted with him around. He could talk for the earth, as he had done on several occasions.

"So, erm it's a nice night isn't it?" The doctor asked trying to make conversation

"Erm, yes. When will we get there?" Martha asked

"In about 10 minutes" The Doctor replied looking at their surroundings out of the window.

"Oh ok" Martha said, sinking back into her chair.

She wondered what Rose would be like. Would she be really nice and welcoming or would she be one of those really possessive and jealous types? She hoped the latter or else her plan wouldn't work. Well wouldn't work as well as it would if she was jealous and possessive but she could always work around it.

"What's Rose like?" Martha asked curiously

"Well, she's pretty, intelligent, funny, likeable, amazing and well I don't know she's just perfect" the Doctor replied dreamily.

"No one's perfect she must have some faults. Like erm I'm not sure, slowness, annoying voice maybe even Jealousy?" Martha hinted.

"Nope, She's a fast runner and he voice is so soothing and angelic; she can be a bit jealous sometimes but apart from that she's perfect." The Doctor said still staring out of the window.

Martha gave a smirk, _perfect,_ she thought.

"But jealousy can make the most beautiful people ugly" Martha said but instantly regretted it. Did she just call herself ugly, because she was sick with jealousy over Rose. Did that mean she was just as bad, not only is she jealous of her but she is actually plotting revenge over a person she had never even met, had she sunk lower than jealousy?

Just as that thought entered her head the Taxi came to a Holt.

"Martha, we have arrived." The doctor said, getting out of the Taxi and walking up to the door.

"This house is beautiful" Martha said looking up at it in utter awe.

She caught up with the doctor at the door. He looked down at her and gave her one of his mega watt smiles. His hand hovered over the door for a few seconds. _What if she was happily settled down with her family and she doesn't want him there?. _Last minute nerves buzzed round his mind for a few seconds before he pushed them all aside and knocked loudly on the door.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Rose and Joanne sat patiently in the living room waiting for a knock at the door. It had turned 9 over 20 minutes ago and they were getting a slight bit worried. Maybe he won't turn up, he might show up next year by accident, or maybe he wrecked his Tardis and is trapped in 1995 or something dreadful like that. There was just no end to the possibilities, when the man in question had a _time_ machine.

All of a sudden there was a knock at the door.

"Joanne, go to your room for a while I'll can you down when everything is sorted." Rose said nervously.

"What?" Joanne said moodily, standing up and putting her hands on her hips.

"Do as I say!" Rose said, quite harshly

"Fine!" She said as she stormed to her room.

Rose, practically, ran to the door. She raised her hand to the handle and, without a second thought, opened the door.

Her eyes brimmed with tears of happiness; there stood the doctor, _Her _doctor. In the same pin-striped suit he wore all those years back. She grinned at him, with her tongue poking through the gaps in her teeth. He grinned back with a smile that made her heart melt. Even though she knew he was coming, she was still really shocked to see that he had actually come. Her whole body was yearning just to touch him again, to feel his double heartbeat against her chest and to feel his arms rap around her the way it felt like no one could harm her because the doctor was protecting her.

The Doctor was obviously feeling the same way as he lunged forward and grabbed her into a bone crushing cuddle. She closed her eyes as he lifted her into the air and began swinging her around. It felt like she was in a dream and if it was she really didn't want to wake up. She let out a laugh as the Doctor put her down.

"Hello" she said, almost shyly. She bit her lip and smiled sheepishly at him.

"Long time no see" The Doctor replied, giving her his million dollar smile.

"It's been too long" Rose said and with that she pulled him into a loving kiss.

At first he was a little shocked but he soon was kissing her back more passionately than ever. It seemed as though they were both pouring all their love, happiness and passion into the kiss but also all their suffering, pain and loss they felt from their separation. The kiss seemed almost desperate as if they only had like one second to live.

Martha who had been stood there all that time felt sick, watching 'perfect' little Rosie Posy getting her happily ever after just made her _Sick!_ And there act of bloody intimacy right in front of her nose, The whole of London could, probably, hear their pathetic moans for each other, Couldn't they get a room and go kiss and cuddle in there instead of right under her nose. She decided that if they kept on going much longer they would end up either chocking or eating each other. So she did a little cough and the two sprung apart.

"Doctor, who's this?"Rose asked, with a look of shock.

"This Rose is Martha Jo.." The doctor announced but was rudely cut off.

"I'm perfectly capable of introducing myself doctor, My names Martha Jones. You must be the famous Rose Tyler, I have heard so much about you" She said a fake smile covering her features. Rose offered her a hand but she chose to ignore it.

"Martha just go inside a minuet" The Doctor insisted.

"Yes the maids will guide you too the living room." Rose said with a shake of her hand.

Martha trudged moodily inside.

"Now where were we?" The Doctor asked, mischievously.

Rose smiled, as he brought her into another loving kiss. This one wasn't as desperate but it was so full of love that it was overwhelming. They broke apart and rested their foreheads together.

"I never had chance to say it and I regretted it so badly. I always thought that you were too good for me that's why I didn't say it before and I cursed myself when I didn't have time to say it on bad wolf bay I mean what kind of idiot says 'Quite right too'? I'm so sorry ..." The doctor was yet again cut off.

"Doctor?"

"hmm?"

"Your rambling again" Rose said with a soft chuckle.

"Sorry, what I'm trying to say is Rose Tyler I love you."

"Quite Right too" Rose teased.

"OI! " The Doctor said and began tickling her.

Despite Roses childish shrieks I was the perfect pose for a family picture. After a few minutes they settled down and Rose pulled the doctor to sit with her on the bench outside the door. Rose took his hand in hers and looked warmly into his eyes.

"Doctor I think there's someone who would like to meet you" Rose said with a smile

The doctor gave Rose one more kiss and they headed inside. The doctor began to head upstairs but soon turned around, when he realised Rose wasn't following him.

"Aren't you coming?" He asked curiously

"No it's a special meeting for both of you I don't want to intrude, Her bedrooms up the stairs second door to the left." Rose said with a smile.

"Are you sure, I don't mind"

"I'm fine plus I want to get better acquainted with Miss Martha Jones" She said turning around.

"No fighting" He shouted after her, the last thing he needed was another Sarah – Jane episode.

Rose just stuck her tongue out at him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**A/N – **__Hey guys yes this chapter is very rushed sorry but I had too finish it before I went to drama. I haven't updated in ages sorry but please review it will motivate me type faster. I will update again before Christmas. Taa taa for now (:_


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 **

_**A/N- **__Hello my lovely people. Thank you to everyone who has added this story to their Favourites or story alerts and to everyone who has reviewed it, even if it isn't always positive I do like getting constructive criticism from time to time so I know what I am doing wrong. This chapter will be mostly dialogue. Anyway this is my third to last chapter, it might be a bit longer than usual but we'll see._

The Doctor made his way carefully up the stairs and walked up to Joanne's bed room door. It was slightly ajar so he peered inside.

Joanne was sat on her window sill looking out onto the courtyard, she hadn't quite noticed that she had company; she was a bit to lost in her own head.

He knocked gently on the door and stepped in. Joanne flung her head round and stared at the man before her.

He was tall, His hair was brown and it stuck up in all directions. He had big chocolate eyes, similar to her own, that would either make you melt with pure happiness or run away and hide. He was very tall and very skinny and he wore a blue pin-striped suit and brown trench coat.

'_Wait!'_ She thought

"Do I know you, you look ever so familiar?" She thought allowed

"I don't think so" The man replied.

'_Where have I seen him before?' _she thought, She processed his features through her mind and all of a sudden a scene from a past dream came into her head. What was the man from her dreams doing in her bed room?

"Joanne, I don't know how to say this but, I'm your dad!" He said crouching down to her level.

Joanne's eyes brimmed up with tears, she had seen this happen too many times, she knew in a few minutes she would wake up and it would all be over.

"NO, please not again, I thought this was real. I thought it would be different but the only way your here is in my sleep. You're the man from my dreams, you will always be the man from my dreams" Joanne sobbed backing away from the man.

"What do you mean?" The man asked her.

"I see you in my dreams, how would I know what my real dad looks like if I have never seen him before. How can you be him?" She cried, some of her worlds muffled from her sobs.

"Joanne I promise you it's me" He said walking towards her

"That's what you said the last time and the time before just leave me alone" She shouted. Her body was shaking violently from her sobs. The man despite her words he approached the bed and reached out his hand.

"Don't touch me I don't want to wake up, I just want for this to be real." She sobbed.

He couldn't help it he reached out and pulled her into a tight, loving, hug. After about ten minutes she stopped crying and gazed up at him, with longing eyes.

"Ok this is a different ending, usually when you touch me I wake up, maybe I'm in a deeper sleep than I thought " She concluded, cuddling back into his side.

"I promise you this is not a dream" he said stroking her hair.

"Oh yeah? Prove it" Joanne chuckle.

The Doctor, unexpectedly, pinched her arm.

"Ouch, what was that for?" she gasped pulling away and rubbing her arm.

"See, you're awake!" The doctor said matter -of- factly.

The girl gazed up curiously at him.

"Daddy?" She asked childishly.

"I'm here" The doctor said pulling her into a loving embrace

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rose slowly approached the living room. She reached for the door handle and pushed open the door.

She walked through and gazed at Martha who was sat, rather moodily, on the couch. This brought a slight smile to her features as she sat down next to her.

"I don't think we were properly introduced I am Rose Tyler" Rose reinstated.

"Martha Jones" Martha said not looking up.

"You know out there, you said 'you must be the famous Rose Tyler' what did you mean by that, did the doctor talk about me a lot?" Rose asked, a smug smile settling on the features.

"Well I guess so but he was far too busy with me to care about you that much" Martha said, looking up at Rose. She saw that the smug smile had completely gone without a trace. In its replacement was a look of pure shock.

"What do you mean 'busy with you?'" Rose asked, Dumbfounded.

"Well you of all people should know, once you leave the TARDIS, you're old news." She said a small smile of victory settled on her face.

Rose on the other hand wanted to smack it right off of her face.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Rose said dismissively.

"Oh I think you do, I mean on the first day he met me he was snoging my face off." She replied, Goodness this was easier than she had ever thought.

"Yes well he told me he loved me" Rose argued.

"That it?" Martha asked.

"He told me that weeks ago. When we went to visit Shakespeare It was all so romantic we had a beautiful periodic room, lit by candles and one bed and that's when he said it. I mean who would have known the Doctor would be one for romance" Martha chuckled. Standing up.

Rose felt as if her heart had been torn out, been broken up into thousands of pieces and she was been left to bleed. Why would the doctor do this to her? Why would he come back for her just so his new girlfriend could rub it in her face? She really didn't understand but she was going to find out.

"DOCTOR!" She yelled at the top of her lungs.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile.

"So, what classes are you taking at school?" The Doctor asked his, newly discovered, daughter.

"Erm, well the basics like science, English and maths but on top of that I'm taking Drama, music, history, geography, R.E, P.E and dance. I have sat most of them already, they are letting me do my GCSEs three years early because I'm so intelegant. They also said that I would be sitting my A levels next year and by the time I leave high school I will have at least three degrees. " Joanne explained proudly.

"Wow, my daughter the wiz of the school, What else has happened in my absence?" He asked.

"Well, I don't know. I am the lead role in our school production of Annie, I have been excepted to the Royal National Youth Ballet. I've had all Exceptional performance grades, that means that it's off the scale, since I started school and all my GCSE grades are A*s at the moment. Me and my mum have missed you so much and she didn't sleep very much for the first two years of arriving on this planet. Well that's what Grandma Jackie says." Joanne finished off.

"Where is your Grandma?" The doctor asked.

"Oh, her and Granddad Pete are out at a party." Joanne smiled.

"I missed you dad" Joanne said, snuggling into his side.

Even though she had lived without a dad it felt so natural to just hug him. She just felt like she had known him forever.

"I missed you too, sweat heart and I love you" He said softly, before placing a gentle kiss on her head.

They stayed like this for a while, just enjoying each other's company. It felt strange to meet someone for the very first time and yet be so close. Maybe it was just one of those things.

All of a sudden!

"_DOCTOR!"_

They heard Rose shriek and they both shot apart and dashed down stairs.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Joanne and the Doctor came barging in to the room, to be met by Rose's most livid face they had, both, ever seen!

She looked as if she was a volcano that was threatening to erupt and they both knew if one said something just a little out of order it would explode and it would be coming in their direction.

"What is it mum?" Joanne asked worriedly, she had never actually seen her mother so angry, it must have been something terrible.

"Joanne go upstairs, please" Rose said, trying to contain her anger.

"But mum!" Joanne wined; she never got to stay for the good bits.

"Now, Joanne" She repeated; a little more forcefully.

Joanne took one more longing look at her dad and ran off out of view.

"Rose, love, what's wrong?" The Doctor asked slowly. He was calmly awaiting an answer when SMACK! Rose slapped him round the face hard.

He spluttered and took a few steps back. He gazed up at her only to be met by her blazing eyes.

"What do you think your doing?" Rose asked, Her face turning red in anger.

"Nothing" The doctor said innocently.

"Nothing my arse, you twat head, what do you think you're doing with her" She asked; pointing viciously at Martha.

"I have done nothing with Martha, she's just a friend" The Doctor explained dumb – founded

"That's not what I've been hearing, Kissing her Doctor and sharing a bed with her?" She asked tears welling up in her eyes.

"What that's not true." The Doctor said defensively.

"You know it is Doctor why are you lying?" Martha joined in.

"Well, It is true but not in the way you think it is Rose, I love you more than anything, you have to believe me,"

"Save it Doctor, just get out, I never want to see you again,"

"Rose" The Doctor pleaded

"Just get out and take your slag of a girlfriend with you!" Rose said turning away from them both.

The Doctor felt both of his hearts break, why would she not trust him, why would she think he loved Martha more than he did her? He quickly wiped away a stray tear as he speeded out of the door.

_**A/N-**__** Love it?, Hate it?, have any good ideas for the next chapter I need to know.**_

_**Sorry if it had a bit too much dialogue in it, hopefully the next chapter will be better.**_

_**X (: X**_


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 **

_**A/N-**__**Hello again. Right, I have been getting a lot of reviews saying stuff like, 'I hate what your doing to Martha and the doctors character' and 'Martha is not a jealous character' but, I probably haven't made it clear I don't really like Martha Jones, I like her in Torchwood, just not in Doctor Who. I came up with this story when I was like 11,wich was way before journeys end, so I know it's pretty bad but If you don't like it don't read it, It's as simple as that. Please read and review. (:**_

Joanne came flying down the stair tears pouring down her face. What had just happened?, They had been together for less than an hour and they are already arguing. What a happy family.

She was about to go flying through the door when she stopped. What if her mum had sent him home, what if she never saw him again? She couldn't bear to lose this man out of her life again it wasn't fair to any of them.

So instead of confronting her weeping mother she decided to try someone else first. She ran out of the house in search of her Father, hopefully he hadn't got too far.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was freezing cold outside, the busy streets of London now almost deserted; the rush hour traffic had vanished. The smell of winter, tickling up there nostrils, The frost dancing on the tip of their noses and the bitter winds filling their eyes with water. I thin sheet of frost had now covered the floor and all the puddles had frozen over with ice. It was a very unpleasant night.

"What did you say to her?" The Doctor asked, relatively calmly.

"Nothing" She said, avoiding eye contact.

"Martha, what did you say" He repeated stepping in front of her.

Why didn't she just say it; he would understand, wouldn't he? She regretted everything she had said; now she won't even have him as her friend let alone lover.

"I just said we, erm... we were kind of together" Martha said, pushing past him and walking a head.

"Why would you do that?" He asked, slightly confused. He jogged up to meet her.

"I did it because...." She paused and looked to the ground, her eyes secretly welling up with tears.

"I did it because I love you" She said barely audible but the doctor still heard it.

He knew he was extremely attractive and his extremely funny and clever wit was enough for any girl to fall at his feet but it was sometimes more of a curse than blessing. Don't get me wrong he didn't want to look like an ogre but maybe not so much of a looker.

"Oh" Was all he managed to say.

"I'll go back to the TARDIS and pack; you go back to Rose and tell her it was all a big mistake." Martha said walking towards a TAXI

"No wait, I understand why you did it, that doesn't make it right, but I get why you did it. I've been off as well, I mean throwing tissues at you and what was the other thing? Well you know what I mean Love makes us do the craziest of things; it can bring out the worst in people." The doctor said with a sigh.

Martha just stared at him done founded, So he wasn't mad at her and he wasn't going to kick her out of the Tardis and he understood why she did it? What a crazy little world. You could hit someone for no reason and be frowned at on the contrary you could almost wreck two peoples lives out of love and get away with it.

"So you're not throwing me out of the Tardis?" She asked, her voice was quite she was still in a state of shock.

"No I would never do that" The Doctor said giving her a brief hug.

"DAD" Joanne cried as she ran towards to him, tears spilled from her eyes.

"So it's true?" Joanne said, looking at them both with disgust.

"I'm came here to beg you to come back, so we could be a happy family. But all she said was true you two are an item and you didn't tell me thanks a lot dad you know I don't want you in my life if this is the man you really are" Joanne said, turning away from them.

"Joanne you have to believe me What Martha said was not true. She loves me but I only love your mum. Joanne listen to me" He shouted grabbing her wrist and swivelling her around to look at him.

In his eyes she saw him begging pleading with all his might. It was as if he would explode if she didn't believe him. She wasn't falling for that again. It was too late, he had ruined it, nothing could make her believe him she had seen it with her two eyes.

"Save it dad, no wait Doctor." She spat and walked away for good leaving behind a stunned man who was on his knees and looked on the verge of tears.

She wiped away the last tear; she promised herself, that she would cry for that man.

_**A/N – sorry shorter chapter but I will get straight on with another one and it should be updated Monday, Tuesday at the latest. Thank you as always let me know how you like it reviews are always welcome (: **_


	11. Chapter 10

_**A/N –Right, final chapter. Thank goodness. Please read and review.**_

"Cut, and that's a wrap. Well done everybody." The director said, for the last time.

Everyone did a round of applause for the cast, crew and director. Martha went over to talk to the director, whilst the Doctor, Rose and Joanne went into Rose's caravan.

"Hey, Steve, I've been meaning to ask. I've noticed that my character comes across as the villain, if you like, and I was wondering why? I mean I'm not like that in real life am I?" Martha asked with a confused look on her face.

"No, love, you're not like that at all. It was just to add an essence of a bad guy and I needed someone to break the two up and if I might add you did it amazingly you and your friends really are quite the actors." Steve said with a smile.

After giving him a brief hug she went to join the others. She knocked on the door and stepped in. The others looked at her as if to ask where she had been but she just slumped down in a chair.

"Well, that's been quite an adventure in its self don't you think?" The Doctor asked. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"You don't think it was a bit _too _dramatic" Joanne asked, worriedly, she hoped the Doctor wasn't as moody as who ever had written the script and she hoped her sister didn't slap anyone and she hoped Martha wasn't a revenge plotting green monster because if they were she would be safer at home with her mum and dad.

"Well, yes, we weren't really acting ourselves. I mean take me for example, I'd never plot revenge against Rose she's my best friend and I'm not a jealous person. Just entertainment I guess," Martha said with a sigh.

"I'm glad we're not like that in real life and I'm way too young to have a kid. I hope they tell the press that we are sisters." Rose laughed, if she did have a daughter in the future she'd love her to be like Joanne.

"Oh, and for the records I don't love you Doctor," Martha said.

"Are you sure, you acted that seen very well, a little too well I might add" The doctor said with a grin.

"Doctor!"

"I'm only kidding, now come on let's all get back to the TARDIS" The doctor said picking up his belongings.

The others did the same and they left the caravan for the final time.

"Won't this change history or anything?" Rose asked

"No, it'll be fine no one will twig that it's me I told them my name was John Smith so it doesn't really matter." The Doctor explained, slipping one of his hands into Rose's and one into Martha's.

They all walked to the TARDIS, away from the fame and glory, back to the life of travelling to mystical planets and saving the world.

"I quite fancied myself as an actress" Rose said distantly, It had been her childhood dream, as well as gymnastics; she never thought she would come close to achieving any of them. A small spurt of pride overcame her and she smiled.

"You don't want to stay here and become an actress do you Rose?" The Doctor asked.

"No way, I told you I'm travelling with you guys forever. You can't get rid of me that easily" Rose said, opening the TARDIS door for everyone to walk inside.

And with that the TARDIS disappeared without a trace.

_**THE END.**_

_**A/N – There finally completed, thank you for all the reviews and stuff. It's really appreciated. Thank you again. Please review one last time.**_

_**Sophie. **_


	12. AUTHOURS NOTE 2

Authors note

Hello I would just like to say sorry to everybody this story upset in anyway. I never meant for anyone to be at all hurt or annoyed because of it. I look back on it and yes my spelling and grammar is atrocious (I was going to re upload a better version but all of my stuff is on my old computer) and the characters are totally out of character, but it was based on a dream and I was 11 when I wrote it, not that that is an excuse. So yeah I just thought I would apologize and thank all of the constructive criticism that was given, it has really helped. I am in the process of writing another story but that won't start being uploaded for ages 


End file.
